


4 Reichenbach Drabbles

by soul_bonnie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Slash if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_bonnie/pseuds/soul_bonnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reichenbach Drabble #1

**Author's Note:**

> There's not much to tell... I rewatched Reichenbach, cried, and wrote these. It's in 2nd person, in case you need a heads-up for that. :)  
> Contains heavy spoilers for Season 2.  
> A thousand thanks to cicerothewriter for being a simply amazing beta! *hugs*

~*~

The realisation hits hard.  
Your mind is reeling, running like a trapped rabbit. _There has to be a way out, there has to be_ , but there isn't. You panic and you think even harder. _Surely I must find something he overlooked, a loophole, a little back door_ , but all your superior mind does for you this time is make you see the hopelessness faster than anyone else would have. The rabbit is trapped, and the door has slammed shut. And it all gets simpler somehow: there is only one way. You step closer to the edge and wait for John.

~*~


	2. Reichenbach Drabble #2

~*~

He makes this so much harder. This silly little man, so easy to figure out, so impossible to predict. You had it all planned; you knew what to tell John, what role to assign to him: the harbinger of your last lie. Only he won't budge. His faith in you is as strong as the foundations of the earth, and nothing has ever touched it or ever could. And when that little tear-choked laugh escapes you, because you would have preferred anger or sadness to this, the meaning of the word _love_ isn't as far away as it once was.

~*~


	3. Reichenbach Drabble #3

 

~*~

You never say goodbye when you speak to him on the phone; you just hang up, often cutting him off in mid-sentence. You can't really say why you stick to convention this time, and that you do scares you. You linger, and you listen to John's breathing, and you want to tell him.  
 _I don't want to leave you._  
 _I wish I could name what you are to me._  
 _I was so alone..._  
But your heart is swollen, painful, and it won't fit in your mouth, so you throw the phone away, spread your arms, and pray that he knows.

 

~*~


	4. Double drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something like an epilogue.

~*~

You're seeing it for the first time – not that you ever felt the need to see it. It's a slab of black stone, lying about the corpse it's supposed to mark and thus fulfilling its purpose. There was no need to interrupt your travel preparations just in order to stare at a piece of granite.  
But now that the day of your departure has arrived, you find yourself wandering aimlessly through the city like a fallen leaf. Or not that aimlessly...? You saw them getting out of the cab, and you couldn't help but follow. They've led you here.  
John looks worn, even more so than when you first met him, and there are bitter lines around his lips that were not there before. You watch him talking to the stone, touching it, crying. And when he leaves, something in your stomach twists.  
You don't know yet that your cursed brain has counted every single tear and that you will not sleep soundly for the next three years because you will hear them, every single one echoing in your head.  
You leave as well.  
 _Sentiment_?, you silently ask yourself. And something inside you gives a short, military nod.  
 _Sentiment_. 

~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments would be lovely. :)


End file.
